The Psycopath-Talk
by milkahasii
Summary: Cat gives Sam a Psycopath-Talk about her issues with her ex-boyfriend. Seddie!


New Seddie.

The Psycopath-Talk.

Sam woke up. It was about midnight when she rose from her bed, covered in light sweat. She had been dreaming. Again. She looked over at her roommate Cat. The redhead wasn't moving, but a light snore told her that she was at least still alive and sleeping. Sam got up and tiptoed to the bathroom. Her reflection looked exhausted and she had dark shadows under her blue eyes. She sighed. Those dreams kept coming again and again. She couldn't help it. Those brown eyes kept coming back to her night after night. They were angry and... hurt. It broke her heart every night. "Sam?" the tiny voice belonged to Cat, who else. "In here." The blonde answered. "What are you doing in here?" her red hair and rosy cheeks appeared behind Sam in the mirror. "It's past midnight already."  
"Peeing. What else whould I do in here?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
Cat was silent for a second. Then she asked simply: "Have you been dreaming again?"  
Sam gulped. Then nodded sadly. "You know you could just call, right?" Sam sighed. "Of course I know that. But it's not that easy." "Why not?" Cat asked. "You never told me why you couldn't just call you friend back."  
Sam looked down at the towel she was holding. "My departure was... rushed... and our goodbyes were rather short... We couldn't really clear the things that were standing between us." She was quiet for a few seconds. "I just want to be sure what I want to do when I call him..."  
Cat looked at her with huge eyes and squeezed her purple giraffe tightly. Purple. It had always been a special colour to them. Even in her new life in Los Angeles she couldn't let go of him. Of course, she couldn't expect to live a life without any purple colour in it. But still it hurt her a bit to always be reminded of him. And the unsaid things between them. "So he was your lovey-friend?" Cat asked smiling. Sam snorted a bit. "Yes, you could call him that."  
"Do you want me to help?"  
"What?"  
"I asked, if you wanted me to help." Cat repeated.  
Sam sighed. How could she be that helpful and that stupid at the same time?  
"I wanted to know, with what you want to help." Sam posed her question slowly.  
"To get to know what you want so you can call your lovey-friend and we can go back to bed." Cat explained it, as if it was the most simple thing in the world.  
"You know, I didn't want to do all this tonight..." Sam trailed off.  
"Oh! All right! Good night then!" she said in a cheery voice, but remained sitting.  
"Well... good night." Sam said, urging her to leave the bathroom. Cat didn't get the wink.  
"Niiight!" She cheered.  
"Cat."  
"What?"  
"Go. To. Bed." "Oh! Okay." she said and hopped away. Sam sighed. Finally. She left. The blonde girl waited a few more minutes, splashed her face with water and then got back to bed, hoping not to be chased by those brown eyes again.

"Morning!"  
"Morning Cat." Sam mumbled, making herself a coffee slowly. She hadn't really slept well. Not at all actually, after she had dreamt about the boy. "Did you sleep well?" Cat asked being her happy self and pouring herself a glass of water. "Sure." She lied. "You?" "Awesome, although, after our little conversation in the bathroom last night I was very worried about you." Cat said.  
"Worried?"  
"Yes! You seemed so down! I've never ever seen Sam Puckel down!" she exclaimed.  
"It's Puckett..." Cat ignored her. "So, I thought, since we have no kids to babysit today, I could be a psychopath for you!" Sam looked at her. "A psycopath?" she started grinning. "Or do you want to be a shrink?"  
"A shrink? No, I don't want to shrink, I want to grow more!" Cat exclaimed.  
Sam shrugged. "Whatever. You really think you could do that?"  
"Of course I can!"  
"And it would actually work?" Sam snorted at her face. She was definitely weird. But loveable.  
Cat pouted. "All right, all right. Let's do it. But let me tell you something first."  
"What?" Cat asked curious.  
"You're late for school."  
"Oh noooo!" She squealed and ran away hysterically. Sam grinned. Cat was such a confused kid.

"Okay, Miss Puckel, let's see."  
"Puckett."  
"You told me it was Puckel!" Cat exclaimed.  
"I. Did. Not!" Sam sighed stressed.  
"Well... okay. What is the last thing you remember about your lovey-friend?" Sam frowned. "You're so pathetic."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat yelled.  
"It means, that you are not the greatest shrink ever." Sam stated.  
"I told you, I don't want to shrink, I want to grow biiiigger!"  
The blonde sighed.  
"Fine, what was the question, Cat?"  
"It's Miss Valentine!"  
Sam growled. "What was the last question, MISS VALENTINE?"  
"I asked, what the last thing is that you remember about your lovey-friend."  
"In my dream or in reality?"  
"Both."  
Sam thought for a moment. Then it became clear to her. "His eyes." Cat nodded and scribbled on her paper.  
"Which colour do they have?"  
"The colour of chocolate." A smile crept across her face. "They are so warm and friendly and loving. They're very beautiful."  
Cat nodded. "What do you feel, when you think about them?" Silence. "Sam? What do you feel?"  
"I... I feel home." she said sadly. "Aww. That's so cute!" Cat squealed. "Cat. Not cool. Not helpful."  
"Sorry." Cat resituated herself on her stool. "Do you think it could be... love?"  
Sam grinned. "I don't know." She was not a good 'psycopath' as she called it.  
Of course she knew that it was love. There could be nothing clearer to her but the fact that it was love that she felt for Freddie. It was not the stupid puppylove that he had felt for Carly. It was true, long lasting love. The kind of love that everyone told her about. Sparks had been flying when they touched. She felt hot and cold and then hot and then cold again, when they were close to each other, although it would be only a millisecond-touch or a 10cm distance between them. She knew it was love from her side. But what about him? She knew he had kissed Carly. Carly had told her immediately about it. She behaved a little bit weird, but Freddie was his former self. She liked to think, that she knew him better than anyone. But the only difference that she noticed about him was just a deep satisfaction. Had he been satisfied because he finally had gotten the girl of his dreams? Or was it just because he had realized something?  
Sam sighed. It was all way too confusing for her. She couldn't do anything about it. Even if she called Freddie, she couldn't be sure if he was lying to her, or not, just because she couldn't see his face, couldn't see his eyes. "Sam?"  
"Yes?" She snapped out of her thoughts and focused again at her friend.  
"I know, it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. But you are a tough girl. You know that. Keep being your strong self, if you want, but you should not lie to yourself. Please." Cat said with a sad look, stood up and walked away from her friend on the couch.

A few weeks later the doorbell rang. "Ding Dong! I'll get it!" Cat yelled.  
After about 5 minutes, Sam heard Cat screaming her name.  
"What's the matter!?" The blonde asked straight forward. Then it struck her. Sam was flabbergasted and froze in place.  
Standing beneath the door was Freddie Benson, her ex-boyfriend.  
"F-Freddie? W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
"I called him." Cat said quickly. "What?! Why?!" Freddie and Sam yelled in unison. They looked at each other funny. It was the same chemistry in their acting as it had been many month ago, before Carly had left and before she, Sam, had left, too. Left him.  
"I gave you enough time after our psycopath-talk and you didn't call your lovey-friend, so I called him and told him where you were."  
"But why did you call me, pretending to be Sam?" Freddie asked confused.  
"Well, you wouldn't have come, if I had said 'Hi, I'm Cat, like the fluffy little animal we all love and I know where your lovey-friend is', would you?"  
Freddie rose his eyebrows. "Well... maybe."  
"Okay, now, talk, you two!" She dragged them to the couch and shoved them down. Then she turned. "I'll be in my room. Talk!" And then she left.

There was silence for a while. Then, Freddie began to speak.  
"So... How are you doing, Sam?" he cleared his throat.  
She looked at him funny. "You're weird."  
Freddie sighed. "Listen, this is not as easy for me as you may think."  
"Oh, so you think for me it's easy, when you suddenly show up at my door?"  
"Sam, I know it's not very gentleman-like of me, but I just left Seattle head over heels, so I could get the next flight to L.A. and see you!"  
Sam was silent for a moment. "When did Cat call you?"  
"Last night."  
"Oh." Sam said.  
"Yes." Freddie sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have come." He stood up. "I-I gotta go."  
"No!" Sam grabbed his hand immediately. "D-Dont leave. I-It's nice to see you again. And I think we really, really need to talk."  
Their eyes locked. Brown met blue and the contact of skin that they made blew sparks all over their bodies. "Listen, I know, that you and Carly kissed."  
He stood there, obviously flabbergasted. "I-I don't say that I'm mad or anything, I mean, I have no right to. We were nothing like a thing or something, but I'm just... curious. Why?"  
Freddie sat down. Suddenly he looked extremely tired.  
"It was no big deal. Carly wanted a closure, but for me it didn't mean a thing. I didn't even need a closure. The case was closed the time that we first started dating. Carly had never been a issue anymore."  
She looked at him strangely. "You threw your arms in the air..." Freddie looked at her. It made him so sad to see Sam like this. She looked so heartbroken.  
"Sam," he took her hands in his, "It was a childhood dream of mine to have Carly want me. I know it's weird and maybe you can't understand that, but it was like making a homerun in baseball."  
"Which you never did." Sam mocked him, although being still sad. She couldn't ignore her former not-sad self.  
"Well... Yes." He put on his half-smile. Sam loved it. And he knew it. "But it was different with you, if you think on doubting that." "How could I?" She said sarcastically. "Sam." Freddie grabbed her hands tighter and locked her eyes with his again. "Sam, I know that you're always doubting anything nice that someone does to you, but I want you to know, that I care about you. I care about you much. I meant what I said the night we broke up. And I still do."  
The edges of Sam's mouth slightly curled up. She liked to hear him say those things to her. But could she really trust him? "What about the homerun you never hit?" Freddie smiled at her with open glee. "You're more than a homerun. Just sitting next to you feels like a homerun and a touchdown and a goal in soccer together! You're more amazing than anything and anyone! I think you are absolutely great and beautiful." He stopped for a few moments. "But..." He stumbled. "But...I never understood while you left so suddenly and never called in all those months... Why did you do it? How could you leave us?... Leave me?" His eyes were warm and also hurt, just like she had been dreaming of again and again. It broke her heart and this time for real.  
"Freddie... I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what I thought that you did! I was scared of what you would tell me, if I asked you about the kiss and your feelings... I was scared because of those eyes. Because of your eyes so full of pain and desperation. But... But they still make me feel at home. And, just for the record, I meant what I said that night, too." She smiled at him.  
There was a silence that lasted only a few moments.  
"So, we're good?" Freddie asked.  
Sam grinned evilly.  
"What? We're not? You're not gonna break my arm now, right?"  
But she just crashed her lips onto his.

Cat peeked out of her bedroom door. There sat her roommate with her lovey-friend and kissed his face off. Cat grinned. Maybe she wasn't such a bad psycopath after all. 


End file.
